


Angel Feathers

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angel feathers, episode related: as time goes by, episode related: hunteri heroici
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the end of 8x08: Hunteri Heroici, related to 8x12. Castiel gives Dean a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Feathers

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly from behind him. Dean stopped instantly in the doorway of the retirement home and spun around. He nodded at Sam to go on to the Impala. 

“Be right there,” he muttered as he walked towards Cas. Sam shrugged and continued walking to the parking lot. Dean stepped back into the lobby and crossed to where Castiel was standing a little bit inside. He glanced around briefly, confirming they were mostly alone save for a bored-looking receptionist before stepping slightly further into Cas' personal space, his hand grazing the angel's hip before coming to rest lightly on it. 

“What's goin' on, Cas? Thought you wanted to stay behind for a while,” Dean said. 

“I...do. I am. But, Dean. I needed to give you something, first,” Cas replied. Dean looked at him quizzically and Cas paused for a minute, apparently contemplating his next words, before continuing. “Dean, you may still be...emotionally constipated, as Sam puts it...but recently, you have given me something that I could never have earned. When I confessed to you my fears about returning to heaven, my fears about what I might do, you looked as though you wanted to comfort me, but Sam arrived. I was not comfortable discussing the matter in front of Sam. When Sam left later that day you said nothing, you simply came to me and held me.” Dean's cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Cas, buddy, I-” he was cut off when Cas held up a finger. 

“Please, Dean. I need to finish. You held me, and you told me you would keep me safe. That night, you kissed me, and I could feel your nervousness, your reluctance, as you questioned whether or not following your urges was the right move.” Dean dropped his eyes from Castiel's and stared at his hand as he pulled it slowly from where it had been resting on Cas' hip and started playing with Cas' fingers instead. A small smile formed at the corners of Castiel's mouth. 

“I assure you, Dean, that it was the right move,” Castiel said. He slipped the hand that was not currently occupied with Dean's fingers into the front of his trenchcoat and withdrew it a moment later, two black feathers held loosely between his thumb and forefinger. He looked at them intently before looking back towards Dean. 

“Dean, these are two of my wing feathers. They are...symbolic. I want you to know that my remaining here with Mr. Jones is not meant as a rejection of you or the closeness you've offered me. Quite the opposite. You've given me the strength to examine what I have done, to perhaps find the strength to return to Heaven one day and, above all, you've given me hope that perhaps I can be forgiven for what I have done. Please accept them. Regardless of what may happen, I hope they'll remind you of the bond that we share and of the fact...” Cas' voice choked slightly, shocking Dean – he couldn't remember that ever happening - “and of the fact that I love you, and that I will return to you.” Dean felt as though his heart had stopped. 

“Cas, I...” he started but stopped, unable to complete the sentence. Silently, he lifted his free hand and accepted the feathers, staring at them briefly before looking back at Cas. Their eyes met and Dean no longer tried to talk. He brought the hand that had been toying with Cas' fingers to the angel's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him softly. 

“I'll see ya soon, Cas,” he said, his voice taking on a rougher edge than usual. 

“You will, Dean. I promise you that.” Cas replied. Dean slipped the feathers into an inside pocket of his jacket and, with one last glance into Castiel's eyes and a light stroke of fingers along his cheek, turned and left the retirement home silently to meet Sam at the car. 


End file.
